Até o último beijo
by Miih. and Sakiy Skuld
Summary: Dois adolescente apaixonados por sexo e um pelo outro. O amor resistirá a isso?
1. Matando aula

**ATÉ O ÚLTIMO BEIJO**

**Capítulo 1 -Matando aula**

Mais um dia começara no colégio Kobi, em Minokamo, um dos mais tradicionais daquela cidade. Inuyasha, um garoto alto, de quase 18 anos, andava apressado pelos corredores em direção à sala do terceiro colegial (3º ano). Mais uma vez estava atrasado.

- Bom dia!! - repentinamente alguém pulou em suas costas, com tanta euforia que o fez cair de cara no chão.

- Kagome...- ele nem precisava olhar para saber quem era.

- Ah..desculpa...eu não resisti... - ela deu-lhe um sorriso sem graça e pôs-se de pé, permitindo que ele também o fizesse.

O garoto passou a mão no uniforme, limpando-o. Naquela escola tudo tinha que ser detalhadamente limpo e organizado, para o azar dos alunos. Regras rigídas e muito disciplina (proibido namorar, por exemplo), mas com um ensino tão bom e reconhecido, que os pais de Inuyasha não pensaram duas vezes em colocá-lo lá. E também era uma das poucas que aceitavam meio-youkais.

Depois de checar que o uniforme amassado não tinha mesmo jeito, Inuyasha a encarou. Ela, com o rostinho sapeca, como de uma criança que acabara de fazer arte. Suspirou, não conseguia ficar com raiva. Namoravam desde o terceiro ano do ginásio (9ª série) - muitos beijos e agarros escondidos -, e a menina continuava insuportavelmente irresistível. Principalmente agora, com 17 anos, o uniforme azul e branco colado nas curvas perfeitas.

- Vem cá, minha linda - ele cedeu a vontade de abraçá-la e a puxou, sendo correspondido pela garota, que enrolou os braços em seu pescoço.

- Estava com saudades... - Kagome mordeu os lábios, provocante.

- É mesmo? - Inuyasha encostou os lábios nos dela levemente, sentindo como ela abria a boca automaticamente para receber sua língua.

- S-i-mm..

Inuyasha sorriu, amava deixá-la desse jeito: derretida em seus braços, totalmente a mercê de sua vontade. Mas também não conseguia se manter longe daqueles lábios cheios e rosados por muito tempo. Pressionou a boca dela com a sua, selvagem, as línguas escorregando uma na outra.

- Estou atrapalhando algo? - e em meio ao delicioso beijo, uma voz horripilante pôde ser ouvida.

O casal petrificou...Kikyou?! Se tinha alguém que conseguia arrepiar até o último pêlo de um youkai, esse alguém era a coordenadora Kikyou; uma saia longa bege combinando com o terninho metodicamente abotoado, um coque sem nenhum fio sequer fora do lugar e um óculos fino em frente aos olhos sérios e frios. Todos faziam o máximo para não irem à sala dela...**o covil maligno**. E parece que estavam enrascados agora.

- Err....já estávamos indo - Inuyasha segurou a mão da namorada e puxou-a para a sala, sob o olhar duro da coordenadora. E quantas vezes mais já foram pegos e indo parar na direção (como castigo, uma suspensão e trabalhar na escola durante a tarde, o que não era tão ruim assim, oportunidade para outras..hm...travessuras). Por sorte que dessa vez se livraram. Kikyou devia estar de muito bom humor para não chamá-los de volta e levá-los à diretora Kaede.

" Aff..esses meninos...", pensou, enquanto continuava inspecionando os corredores à procura de mais um casal de apaixonados. À exatamente ninguém era permitido namorar nas dependências do colégio; era um lugar sagrado de estudo e calmaria.

* * *

A aula de Espanhol estava um saco como sempre. Nem a mudança de ano melhorava aquela aula. Os alunos olhavam para o quadro, mas suas cabecinhas viajavam por mundos inexplorados. E na cabeça dele só existia ela.

Inuyasha olhava para frente, onde sua namorada estava. Kagome tentava se aplicar nos estudos, ao contrário dele, que dormia ou saia para festas. Bom, mas isso era ótimo; uma desculpa para ficar estudando de véspera na casa de Kagome....só estudando...

Em meio a uma "la cucaracha" e outra, a menina levantou a mão, pedindo ao professor para ir ao banheiro. Ele, com seu jeito latino, permitiu, logo voltando a monotonia da aula. Inuyasha apoiou o rosto na mão, sua bela indo embora. Acompanhou-a com os olhos enquanto Kagome passava por entre as carteiras e saía da sala. Isso tinha lhe dado uma ótimo idéia. Sorriu, malicioso.

- Professor, posso beber água? - esperou uns instantes até pedir.

O professor parou de escrever no quadro e olhou para trás, procurando quem havia falado. Olhou por cima dos óculos, a visão do calmo meio-youkai. Ele deveria se aplicar mais as aulas e não ficar saindo de sala. Mas assentiu.

Inuyasha sorriu e se apressou a sair da sala - os colegas tão entediados que nem se davam conta de nada. Virou o corredor, cheio de pequenos armários azuis onde guardavam os materiais, e deu de cara com Kagome já saindo do banheiro. Tinha conseguido.

- O que houve, Inu? - ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Nada...- Inuyasha se aproximou, agarrando-a e segurando seus braços contra os armários. Ela o olhou, assustada, uma grande interrogação em sua cabeça. E então ele tomou-lhe os lábios possesivamente. Kagome nem resistiu - mesmo com medo que a coordenadora aparecesse por ali novamene -, totalmente extasiada.

O namorado desceu os lábios para o pescoço dela, enquanto a mão subia pela sua blusa. Kagome ficou surpreendida no ínício, estavam sendo tão pervetidos, bem ali, no meio do corredor. Mas acabou se entregando. Aquele homem era perfeito para ela; os olhos profundos e dourados, o sorriso maroto, os caninos afiados, o toque carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo rude...Era um hanyou. Seu avô não concordara muito com o relacionamento: híbridos eram considerados impuros e sem cárater. Até ficou um tempo sem namorá-lo, mas não dava; ninguém beijava como ele, ninguém fazia seu corpo tremer como ele, ninguém a amava como ele.

As orelhinhas de Inuyasha mexeram-se, emitindo um som fofinho. Ah! E ninguém fazia isso como ele!Kagome sempre ficava enchendo o saco por causa daquele barulhinho (quase arrancava-as de tanto apertar), mas essa reação significava algo importante: tinha captado passos próximos. Seriam pegos!

Ele se forçou a parar o beijo, dando alguns selinhos e, ainda segurando os pulsos dela, olhou para os lados em busca de uma escapatória.

- Ah? Que foi? - Kagome perguntou ainda zonza. O que deu nele para parar de beijá-la assim? Foi puxada com brusquidão e levada à um daqueles ármarios de limpeza. Ficaram apertados entre vassouras, baldes e panos.

- Shiii... - Inuyasha esperou que os passos se afastassem e se sentiu aliviado quando isso aconteceu. Não podia levar uma suspensão no começo do ano, não mais uma.

Depois do susto, virou-se para ela, os olhos cheios de desejo. Não agüentava mais tamanha proximidade, começou a subir a mão pelas coxas roliças dela, por entre a saia curta, arrepiando o corpo da menina de cima a baixo.

- Tem pouco espaço aqui... - ele disse, rouco, o rosto próximo ao dela, mal suportando o tesão que sentia.

- Não tão pouco assim, certo?

Kagome se afastou do namorado (ele quase a chingou por isso) e arrumou o local, empurrando alguns dos objetos para o canto. Conseguira um espaço no fundo e encostou-se nele, na parede, os braços abertos, esperando por Inuyasha. Ele a observou, tão impudica, se oferecendo à ele. Rosnou e colou o corpo violentamente ao dela, mostrando o quanto a desejava. Sua mão já afastava a calcinha e acariciava seu clitórix rosado.

A garota apertou os ombros dele, segurando-se para não gemer. Estavam no meio do colégio, por Deus! Que excitante, que excitante!

Inuyasha parou, nervoso, e buscou dentro do bolso do uniforme preto a camisinha. Sempre ficava prevenido, afinal os ataques de paixão ocorriam nos momentos mais inusitados. E com uma mulher daquela, cheia de fogo, era difícil ficar muito tempo sem transar. De tanta pressa, quase que não conseguia arrumar a camisinha no membro ereto (Kagome beijando e mordendo seu pescoço não ajudava muito).

Finalmente conseguiu. Com fúria, ergueu-a e apoiou-a na parede , ela rodeando a cintura dele com as pernas. Afastou sua calcinha e guiou o membro para a cavidade molhada e aconchegante da menina. Encaixou. Ao choque da primeira estocada, Kagome soltou um longo gemido.

- Ei, quietinha, quietinha - ele pôs a mão suavemente na boca dela, enquanto a penetrava, o vai-e-vem frenético fazendo o corpo dela mexer para cima e para baixo.

Kagome revirou os olhos, procurando se controlar. Inuyasha ainda com a mão em sa boca, agora com a cabeça encostada em seus seios, ocupado em movimentar-se rapidamente. Podia perceber todo o prazer que ela sentia, o corpo todos retesado. E se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo por isso.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez em que ficaram juntos assim; ele tão inexperiente que a namorada chorara tanto, sentira tanta dor. Tinha ficado tão traumatizado que nem conseguiu dormir direito aquela noite, olhando para o teto de seu quarto, preocupado: a imagem de Kagome sentada na cama, sangrando, pedindo para que ele fosse embora antes que os pais dela chegassem. E então depois de uns dias - Inuyasha mal conseguia olhar para a cara dela -, a namorada o procurara para fazerem de novo. No seu rosto nenhum traço da dor e agonia daquela noite. E a partir daí se procuraram várias e várias vezes. Muitas vezes.

Kagome fitou-o: a testa suada, o pênis duro escorregando em seu ventre. Ele era maravilhoso, muito mais do que um dia havia sonhado. Os dois eram jovens e inexperientes, mas o que precisavam além dos corpos unidos, a união perfeita deles?

E a sensação arrebatadora chegou, a garota estremecendo diante do orgasmo, fazendo com que suas paredes vaginais apertassem o membro em si. Não teria mais ninguém a quem se entregasse assim, de corpo e alma. Inuyasha deu uma última estocada, forçando as paredes agora já rigídas, também chegando ao orgasmo.

Os dois se olharam, apaixonados. Os corpos relaxaram, o hanyou reunindo as últimas forças para mantê-la presa a parede.

- E agora? Qual a nossa desculpa para voltar? - ela perguntou, ainda ofegante, o rosto avermelhado devido ao esforço físico.

- Hum...agora é intervalo, amor... não precisamos nos desculpar agora.

Kagome não pôde segurar o riso.

- Só você mesmo..pensa em tudo, não é? - ela sentiu-o retirando-se de dentro de si.

- Claro... - virou a atenção para o próprio pênis, tirando com cuidado a camisinha e enrolando-a.

Kagome segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou.

- Err..é melhor sairmos daqui, Kagome. Não tenho mais nenhuma camisinha.

- Ai, seu bobo!

Em meio ao imenso corredor, uma porta abriu-se lentamente. Inuyasha tirou a cabeça para fora aos poucos, olhando se não havia alguém. Todos já deviam estar no pátio - Kikyou também inspecionando tudo. Saiu, espreguiçando-se e depois sinalisou para que Kagome fizesse o mesmo. A menina saiu, ressabiada, dando a mão para ele. Jogaram a camisinha no lixo mais próximo e se dirigiram para o intervalo - que acabaria daqui 5 minutos.

**Continua...**

**Beijos, Mii****h. and Sakiy Skuld.**


	2. Estudando espanhol

**ATÉ O ÚLTIMO BEIJO**

**Capítulo 2: Estudando espanhol**

Kagome se sentou em uma das mesas do refeitório, lugar já cheio de alunos famintos - uma bagunça de vozes e sons. Sentara-se junto de suas amigas e algumas conhecidas, que fuxicavam sem parar, enquanto esperava o namorado trazer sua refeição. Oras, Kagome tentou não aceitar, mas Inuyasha fez questão. Após alguns anos de namoro e ele continuava assim, um cavalheiro (cavaleiro é o que monta em cavalo).

- K-chan! Agora conta tudo! - Yuka saiu da ponta da mesa e conseguiu um lugar entre Kagome e a menina sentada ao seu lado. Tinha finalmente parado de falar com Eri (olhava para a direção de Kagome o tempo todo).

- Contar o quê? – a garota olhou-a, inocente.

- Você e o Inu...matando aula....- começou a falar com uma expressão maliciosa, que depois se tornou séria. - Estão usando camisinha?

- Deixa a Kah em paz, Yuka - Sango apareceu logo atrás delas, segurando sua bandeja de lanche.

Yuka lançou-lhe um olhar, tipo "estraga-prazeres" e voltou ao seu lugar junto de Eri. Sango balançou a cabeça, já acostumada com suas amigas pervertidas e com sua estranha ânsia pelo saber. Sentou ao lado de Kagome.

- Não vai comer? – percebeu o espaço da amiga vazio.

- Ah..er...o Inuyasha está trazendo para mim.

- Ahh..- Sango pegou seu misto-quente com o guardanapo. Kagome tinha muita sorte de ter um namorado assim; ela mesma adoraria namorar certo garoto do colégio, com quem ficou uma vez, mas agora ele estava tão distante e estranho. Mirok e ela não pareciam ter um grande e belo futuro como Kagome e Inuyasha.

- E aí, caras? – Inuyasha encontrara os amigos estranhamente amontoados em um canto do refeitório. Já tinha pego sua bandeja e de Kagome mas resolveu dar um "oi".

- Shiii...- os quatro garotos responderam "delicadamente" ao amigo.

- O que estão fazendo aí? - o hanyou colocou-se na ponta dos pés, tentando espiar o que havia dentro do montinho. Pôde ver uma revista sendo passada de mão em mão; já podia imaginar o que era.mão de Mirok.

- Ok, podem ficar aí enquanto eu fico com a minha n-a-m-o-r-a-d-a! – fez questão de soletrar a última palavra, convencido.

Narak, Mirok, Kouga e Houjo olharam o amigo, os olhos comprimidos. Fazer o que se estavam necessitados?

* * *

Depois do intervalo, aula dupla de Matemática e depois de História. Um colírio para os olhos de qualquer aluno. Um professor moreno, que falava rápido e escrevia ainda mais rápido no quadro, e uma professora que sempre falava "né?" ao final das frases. Cada figura mais estranha que a outra.

Ainda tinha aula de tarde, Química e Física. É..o inferno está aqui mesmo.

Quando o dia acabou, todos mal podiam acreditar. A única coisa que desejavam era ir para casa, tomar um banho, comer e dormir cedo. Afinal, no dia seguinte tinha aula...de novo.

Novamente, aula de Artes, Literatura, Geografia. Um breve intervalo para se acalmar a mente. Física, Gramática e Sociologia.

Outro dia de aula tinha terminado. Por um milagre, não tinha a dura jornada de tarde.

- Aii..tem prova daqui a dois dias. Eu não sei nada! - Kagome falou com uma gota, enquanto cruzava os portões da escola.

- O que foi, amor? - Inuyasha a alcançou; estava viajando ao final da aula e nem percebeu quando o sinal tocou. Foi o último a arrumar a mochila e sair de sala - atrasado em todos os sentidos.

- É a prova de Espanhol... – Kagome caminhava, Inuyasha ao seu lado.

- Ah, é. Sexta-feira, não é?

- Aham - respondeu, a voz desanimada.

- Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar a estudar.

- Sério?

- Claro! O que eu não faço por você?

- Ah, Inu! Você é demais! - ela o abraçou fortemente, fazendo com que um sorriso convencido se forma-se em seus lábios. De repente, um clique. - Ei, pera aí! A culpa é sua de eu não estar estudando!

- Como?!? Volta aqui sua ingrata!

Ela já tinha atravessado a -se, sorrindo.

- Às três horas lá em casa.

- Ok, senhora!

Inuyasha se despediu e andou para lado oposto. Chegou ao ponto de ônibus e ficou esperando. Mesmo que sua mãe pudesse buscá-lo, ele preferia ir assim. Era menos demorado. Só alguns minutos e o transporte logo chegaria.

- Mirok? Vai voltar para a escola? - Inuyasha avistou o amigo, que morava a dois quarteirões dali.

- Só fui em casa buscar umas coisas..estou de dependência, lembra?

- Ah..é mesmo. Boa sorte! – olhou para cima, lembrando-se do ocorrido: só festas, bares, e nada de estudo - Epa, meu ônibus! Até!

* * *

Antes de o namorado chegar, Kagome tentou dar uma revisada. Depois de desfrutar de um almoço delicioso – preparado por ela mesma - arrumou seu quarto para o momento de estudo. Sentou-se em sua escrivaninha branca, mas não conseguia entender nada. Era matéria demais. Resolveu então trocar de roupa – um shortinho branco com uma blusinha de alcinha rosa – provocante para a chegada de Inuyasha.

Às três horas, a campainha tocou.

- Nossa, que pontual!

A garota desceu as escadas e foi abrir a porta para o namorado; um short preto e uma blusa branca. Nenhum material nas mãos, ou seja, ele não pensara exatamente no estudo.

- Oi, minha linda! - mal Kagome abriu a porta e já foi atacada por um beijo.

- Ei, ei. Calma, viemos estudar! – falou, entre o beijo.

Inuyasha a largou e a seguiu até em cima, passando pela sala e indo a escada no corredor para a cozinha. Conhecia aquela casa de cor, na verdade, o banheiro, o quarto de Kagome, o quarto da mãe de Kagome, o quarto do avô de Kagome, a cozinha, o jardim. Sentaram-se na cama, encostando as costas na parede e começaram a estudar. Só com ela mesmo que o hanyou sentia ânimo para pegar em um livro.

- Ah, não agüento mais!! - depois de uma hora de estudo, ele se encontrava profundamente esgotado.

- Mas, amor! Temos que estudar mais.

Ele ficou uns minutos pensando, para logo a olhar maliciosamente.

- Tenho uma idéia - o hanyou virou-se para ela, pressionando seu corpo para o colchão.

- Inuyasha! Já disse que temos que estudar!

- E vamos..- acabou conseguindo deitá-la completamente no colchão. Ele por cima dela.- Como é a fórmula do pretérito pluscuamperfecto?

- Err..como?

- Responde - ele olhou-a.

- Eu não sei...

Inuyasha deu um sorriso vitorioso. Levou as mãos até a blusa dela e começou a desabotoá-la.

- O que está fazendo?

- Sua punição. Cada erro, uma peça a menos em você.

- E se eu acertar?

- Aí quem perde roupa sou eu..- ele a fitou, o olhar provocante. - Vamos continuar...O que é o "choque"?

- Hum...é a união de duas vogais fortes que formam duas sílabas diferentes.

- Hehehe..que espertinha - o hanyou ergue-se um tanto, retirando a blusa; uma ajudinha vinda da namorada. Deitou-se de novo nela. - Agora...qual a diferença do Espanhol e do Castellano?

- Ai...eu lembro que o professor falou disso! - Kagome mordeu os lábios. – Vou lembrar, vou lembrar!

- Ih...acabou o tempo!

- Tem tempo também?

- Claro! - ele sorriu. - Deixa eu tirar esse short, que está me incomodando - levou as mãos até o short dela, abriu seu zíper e foi retirando-o lentamente.

- Você não vai se sair bem dessa, Inuyasha!

E eles ficaram nessa deliciosa brincadeira até Inuyasha ficar só de cueca e Kagome só de calcinha.

- Até agora é empate...

- Bom, vamos decidir. Qual a regra de divisão para um grupo de três consoantes?

- Eba, essa eu sei! - Kagome já ia responder quando ele começou a lamber-lhe o pescoço. -Ahh...isso não vale!

Inuyasha nem lhe deu ouvidos, continuou a percorrer o pescoço dela com a língua.

"Droga, eu sei a resposta, só que eu não consigo pensar", Kagome tentava se concentrar, mas estava completamente atordoada com as carícias dele.

- Acabou o tempo!

- Espera, eu sei a resposta!

- Não adianta mais - ele pegou a calcinha dela e puxou-a até retirá-la do corpo da namorada.

- E agora?

- Bom.. que tal pararmos de estudar? - ele falou, admirando-a. - Ou quem sabe podemos estudar outra coisa...

- Biologia?

- Sim...é uma boa - o hanyou se inclinou e apossou-se de um seios dela.

- Ahhh...Inu..

Ele segurou os pulsos dele e colocou seus braços sobre a cabeça. Estava adorando sentir as leves contrações que ela fazia. Kagome conseguiu se soltar e levou a mão até o bumbum dele, puxando a cueca para baixo.

- No lugar de sempre, Inu.

- Certo - ele se inclinou para abrir a gaveta da escrivaninha ao lado. Remexeu um pouco até achar um pacote de camisinha. Abriu-o cuidadosamente e foi colocando a camisinha no membro ereto.

- Inuyasha...- Kagome gemeu a senti-lo entrando dentro de si.

Começou as estocadas vagarosamente, observando as reações dela. Se tinha uma coisa que ele amava era ver a feição cheia de prazer que ela fazia.

A garota afastou as pernas o máximo possível para ele se aprofundar mais. Adorava se sentir preenchida por ele, o movimento escorregadio dele em seu ventre.

Ele começou a mordiscar a orelha dela. Sem se agüentar de prazer, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, dando à ele livre acesso para lamber seu pescoço.

O hanyou explodiu em um orgasmo. O desejo era tanto que logo estava ereto de novo. Continuou a se movimentar, com um pouco mais de força, para que ela chegasse ao clímax antes dele repente, ela soltou um longo gemido, prova que também chegara ao prazer máximo.

Inuyasha deixou-se encostar a testa na dela, exausto.

- Para que estudar em livros se a geografia está em seu corpo, a história em seus olhos e..

- A química em seus beijos? - ela complementou. - Seu bobo!!! E onde está o espanhol?

Inuyasha levantou-se para tirar a camisinha.

- Soy um chico muy enamorado por ti, señorita.

Kagome começou a rir.

- Meu bobão. Vamor dormir um pouco.

O garoto rapidamente obedeceu, enrolando-se nela.

* * *

- Inu..acorda. Já são cinco e meia!

- Ah? - ele esfregou os olhos. - Acabei cochilando... - olhou-a. Estava em pé na porta do quarto, nua.

- Ow..acordar com uma visão dessa é fogo, viu?

- Eu vou tomar um banho...quer ir comigo?

- Adoraria.. - ele na mesma hora levantou e seguiu-a até o banheiro.

Entraram na banheira, que já estava cheia de água quente. Inuyasha começou a ensaboá-la. A namorada se encontrava de costas para ele, sentada no meio de suas pernas.

Percorreu todo o corpo dela, não deixando de passar pelos seios intumescidos e descer a mão no meio de suas coxas.

Kagome tomou o sabão da mão dele e se virou um pouco, para ensaboar-lhe. Passava o sabão pelos músculos rijos; ele resfolegava de prazer pelo toque das mãos sensíveis dela.

Tocou no pênis já erguido e encarou-o, o sorriso já malicioso. Ergue-se para sentar-se no colo dele, as suas paredes acolhendo o membro.

Os movimentos ficaram deliciosamente excitantes por causa do sabão. Não estavam usando nada, até porque a camisinha ficaria ressecada com a água. Kagome teria que tomar uma pílula depois.

Mas isso não importava agora..Kagome ondulava o quadril para que a penetração ficasse mais deliciosa.

E ao chegarem a um outro orgasmo naquele dia, eles gemeram alto, a paixão invadindo todas as células de seus corpos.

* * *

Mirok chegou à sala. Era o único aluno do terceiro ano de dependência. Todos os seus amigos zuavam o ano todo, até mesmo Inuyasha, mas eles foram espertos o bastante para estudar um dia antes das provas. Nem isso ele fazia.

- Pronto para uma tarde de estudo? - Kikyou apareceu, o olhar malicioso.

- Claro..- ele engoliu em seco. Já tinha idéia do que estava por vir.

**Continua..**

**Beijos, Miih. and Sakiy Sakuld**


End file.
